Meta Luck
The power to have infinite luck. Sub-power of Meta Probability Manipulation. Advanced version of Luck. Opposite to Meta Jinx. Also Called *Absolute/Divine/Infinite/Transcendent Luck *Chosen One *The Destined *The One *The Protagonist Capabilities User is blessed with levels of luck so great that it bends the very structures of reality, constantly rearranging them to their advantage, whether they want it or not. Their luck affects them to the point where probability means nothing, as in they are immune and unaffected by the laws of causality, live life without consequences, are fated for wealth and riches, forge their own paths to whatever their heart's desires and fulfill their every wish, etc. This allows users amazing success in all activities and aspects of life, to surpass the most impossible odds, conquer the most difficult of tasks and trials, and even defeat the most unbeatable opponents. Their luck may be so powerful that no force within their universe or reality can take it from them, not even death, allowing their luck to be carried on into the afterlife or into their next life if or when they pass on. Luck Erasure will only reduce its effectiveness temporarily, rather than permanently removing it entirely. Applications *Boundless Social Luck *Golden Luck (Uncontrolled) always be destined for wealth. *Logic Defiance (Uncontrolled) self only **Causality Immunity (Uncontrolled) self only ***Fate Immunity **Causality Negation (Uncontrolled) self only ***Fate Denial (Uncontrolled) self only **Consequence Removal (Uncontrolled) self only *Meta Probability Manipulation (Uncontrolled) self only **Meta Variable Manipulation (Uncontrolled) self only **Personal Probability Manipulation (Uncontrolled) *Path Maker based on their needs and desires. **Absolute Wish by wanting something so much, that life itself will make happen without fail. *Situational Synchronicity always being in the know of whatever situation they're in. **Intuitive Aptitude immediately having complete understanding of everything around them. **Self Sufficiency being successful in virtually everything and handle any situation on their own. *Ultimate Invincibility against all impossible and unbeatable odds. **Meta Combat able to defeat anyone and anything through physical combat. Associations *Absolute Wish *Living Anomaly *Luck *Luck Embodiment *Meta Miracle Manipulation *Meta Probability Manipulation *Path to Victory Limitations *Users may have no control over the power. *May be weak against Luck Absorption and Luck Erasure. *Weak against Meta Jinx. *Useless against Meta Miracle Manipulation. *May not work against Meta Power Immunity or Meta Power Opposition. Known Users See Also: Born Lucky, Born Winner and Black Hole Sue. Gallery Squirrel-vs-Thanos.jpg|Squirrel Girl (Marvel Comics) can triumph even in the most impossible scenario. Medaka Kurokami.jpg|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) can stop a surprise point-blank burst of machine-gun fire in the face with her mouth - via a martial art trick. Kaori Kanzaki.png|Kanzaki Kaori (To Aru Majutsu No Index) is one of only 20 Saints in the world. She has the uncanny ability to succeed in no matter what she does. Fortuna_H.png|Fortuna (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of luck. Lucky_Ten_H.png|Lucky Ten's (Valkyrie Crusade) luck is essentially unlimited, to the point she never had to make an effort in her entire life, and don't even know what an effort is. Komaeda_01.png|Nagito Komaeda (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair) the Ultimate Lucky Student, chosen by Hope's Peak Academy through a nation-wide lottery. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Absolute Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers